survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Magma Island
Magma Island is an island in Survival 303. Overview Magma island has a small, grassy area with trees and berry bushes, as well as, on some servers, a yew tree. Above is an expansive snowy plateau, making it one of three islands that contain snow. In addiction to that, there's a grassy area on top. Inside, there's plenty of ore veins and Glowfruit, as well as many small stone piles and plenty of building space. The island got its name from the pools of red liquid, presumably lava, scattered about the cave. One of the main attractions of this island is its solitude and protection for soloists who want to be left alone, or for traders who simply want to hide their goods somewhere safe. However, it takes many light posts to properly light up the cave. Survival Tips There is no water on Magma, excluding the snow on the mountain. It is suggested that you have a tribe of at least 3 people (including yourself). You'll need these items: #Composts/compost bins #A well #Berries and Apples #Wheat #Oil lightposts Begin a farm. Farm apples first for a steady supply of leaves, food, and wood. Then start to farm berries and wheat, and with the wood you have create 2 granaries and a mill. Put all the apples and berries into your granaries and begin to make bread. Make at least 5 or 10 batches of bread for each tribe member. Make an extra batch for emergencies. Fish if you're really hungry. At this point, you should have enough food to last a bit without needing to bake or farm. Make a Medieval Gate and a wall to cover the entrance of the cave. Now, make a stone pickaxe and begin mining iron and coal. Make a forge and make iron items for your team members, and steel items for yourself. If you're still farming, harvesting by foraging can be time-consuming, so make a sickle using the iron and coal you have now. Now I suggest you block out all the natural entrances to the cave, and pretty much isolate yourself from everyone. It's hard, but it keeps you safe from raiders. Go outside now and then and grab wood, snow, corn, etc. Trade, and even import and export goods, if you're ready to take risks. Build some nice houses for your fellow tribesmen. From this point, you can do pretty much whatever you want. Enter war, build houses, expand your tribe, trade, make rare food, find mithril, obtain livestock, smith, learn new skills.... Have fun! Merchants and Traders Living on Magma has access to nearly all the minerals in the game. Taking control of it and selling your ores will get you respect and trust, and, best of all, wealth. Mining is easy with a steel pickaxe and you can sell and smith items for people. You can barter/trade ores for foods. Eventually, you can take control of Mithril mines and be one of the most powerful (or the most powerful out of all) player in the game. That also means being raided a lot, so have your base safely secured and have some sort of Mithril weapon and armor. How to Survive - Solo There are two ways to get to magma island in my option. The first way is to go straight there even if it means being followed... The second way is to go around horseshoe, spire, and plateau and go through the back entrance to see if anyone is there. If no one is there then you are free to take/claim Magma island! To survive here bring: #A well #Compost #Wheat #Mill #Oil lightposts First, place your mill and begin making a whole bunch of bread for yourself, but save some of the wheat to make seeds. After you make the bread, start farming so your farming level goes up so that you can plant the wheat seeds. When you're done make a medieval gate and two towers to block to big entrance and make sure you fireproof them too. Make a structure wall to block the back entrance and water proof that. Make a stone pickaxe and start mining iron. Make a forge and make steel weapons and a crossbow for long range defense. Make a lot of ammo for the crossbow so you don't have to make another bolt every time you shoot. Now go outside and make sure you have the gate GUI when opened AND when the gate is closed. (You need to keep the gate GUI so you can open the gate again without anybody opening it for you). Go get stuff like mithril and leather so you can make some armor, you can even go get Rockma hide to reinforce it if you want. When you come back use the GUI to open up the gate then make armor for your self. Now that you're this far in magma island, it's time to start living in luxury. Go ship a cow and make cheese. Make stew with the snow at the top of your base. Make a medieval house to put mithril, cheese, or even fried chicken! Surviving in luxury means that you might get raided, so secure all entrances and keep a strong weapon at hand. Pros and Cons Pros * Lots of space *Natural defense *No spawn *Away from the center *Not visited very often *Plenty of ores Cons * No direct water source *Very little natural food *Far away from other islands *Often inhabited by an advanced tribe *Cave requires many light sources Category:Islands